1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a traveling container, and more particularly to a traveling container with a safety alert system which comprises an illuminator attached to a container body of the traveling container for providing an illuminating alert signal, thereby aiding to increase safety.
2. Description of Related Arts
Carrying containers are considered as one of the useful tools for traveling. A convention container such as a fabric type carrying baggage or a metal type carrying case has several drawbacks. One of the problem with the conventional carrying container is that they are bulky, usually heavy, and difficult to carry. Therefore, the carrying container is immobilized at all times. In other words, the user usually picks up the carrying container when he or she has to move from place to place.
For example, when the user waits for the check in at the airport, he or she will usually put the carrying container aside until the departure time comes, so that the carrying container will be stolen easily. In other words, there is no alert system incorporated with the conventional carrying container to prevent the carrying container from being unintentionally stolen.
In addition, all the conventional carrying containers are looked similar, the user may merely pick up a wrong carrying container that is not belong to him or her. Therefore, there are thousands of carrying containers lost at the airport everyday while the carrying containers are either taken by fault or stolen.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a traveling container with a safety alert system which comprises an illuminator attached to a container body of the traveling container for providing an illuminating alert signal, thereby aiding to increase safety.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a traveling container with the safety alert system, wherein the safety alert system can be installed into any part of the traveling container such as a piping tube, a logo batch, a handle bar, or even a zipper head without altering the original structural design of the traveling container so as to minimize the manufacturing cost of the traveling container incorporating with the safety alert system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a traveling container with the safety alert system, wherein the safety alert system additionally provides added visibility to the traveling container, so as to aid the user in notifying the traveling container in attendance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a traveling container with the safety alert system, wherein no expensive or complicated structure is required to employ in the present invention in order to achieve the above mentioned objects. Therefore, the present invention successfully provides an economic and efficient solution for not only providing a safety alert configuration to the user but also enhancing the appearance and visibility of the traveling container.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a traveling container, comprising:
a container body having an outer side; and
a safety alert system comprising a power source supported by the container body and an illuminator provided on the outer side of the container body for providing an alerting signal and enhancing a visibility of the container body.